Charlie Linderman
|- !Gender: |Male |- !Status: |Deceased |- !Age: |19 Charlie Linderman also known as Linderman was the main tritagonist of the movie Freddy vs. Jason Biography Linderman always flirted with Lori Campbell due to her boyfriend Will Rollins being in Westin Hills after her saw Lori's dad kills his wife (In reality, Freddy killed her). While Lori would kindly turn him down, Kia Waterson was quick to verbally put him down and belittle him. At the party to honor Blake, his dad, and his best friend Trey who is also Gibb's boyfriend, Linderman asks Lori if he can get her a drink but Kia stops him. Linderman then tells her off then walks away. When he saw Will approach Lori, he got jealous, despite this they were really good friends. He later accepts that Will is Lori's boyfriend and agrees to just stay friends with her and it is revealed that Linderman really had a crush on Kia and it is presumed that he was flirting with Lori was to make Kia jealous as Linderman actually had a crush on Kia . He survives his first few encounters with Jason Voorhees and joins Lori and the others in their plan to stop both Jason and Freddy. He and Bil Freeburg were also friends due to his reaction when Jason killed Freeburg. He and Kia make amends as they work together. When the group gets attacked by Jason in a cabin at Crystal Lake, Linderman tries to save Kia by fighting Jason off with a flag pole, only for Jason to push him aside and have him slammed against a sharp edge of a shelf, mortally wounding him. He escapes the cabin with Kia and tells her to leave him and find Lori and Will. After Kia leaves, he succumbs to his injuries by bleeding out and dies. Though not seen in the movie at all, when Will and Lori discovered that Charlie died either by seeing paramedics bringing an additional corpse (or police and paramedics saying that they found another one and they bring it or Will and Lori follow them) (they know paramedics put Kia's and Freddy's corpse into an ambulance) and seeing that his corpse (his body was either in a body bag or had a big white blanket on it) was put into an ambulance or they found his corpse themselves and then his corpse, Kia's corpse, and Freddy's headless one-armed corpse were found and taken away by police and paramedics, they were both devastated and mourned there dear friend. The only time he had an encounter with Freddy was when he looked at Linderman while Freddy was possessing Bill Freeburg and dumping all the hypnocil and he mentioned him, Kia, Lori, and Will to Jason that they were "his" children and tell him to "go back where you belong" (even though that all four of the weren't Freddy's children and also, Linderman and Kia are Jason's children and Lori and Will are neither Freddy's nor Jason's children in the film series, but Will and Lori are Jason's children in the comic series, but not in the film series, and Gibb Smith was never yours Freddy Krueger and Hell is your real home and now your back there where you belong). Appearances Films *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Category:Residents of Springwood Category:Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Impaled Category:Thrown Category:Stabbed Category:Heros